


Give Me Everything Tonight

by SarcasticBella



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBella/pseuds/SarcasticBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts from the ICAA's finale and kiss. Follow Jesse and Beca as they build their relationship. Jesse thought he finally broke down all of Beca's walls, but when the unexpected happens, will she lock her emotions back up again? Rated M for lemons and language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't you forget about me

I ran off the stage, the excitement of an incredible performance still running through my vains. I ran as fast as my legs would take me through the sea of people, smiling slightly at those who congratulated me. I had a one track mind though, and couldn't help the enormous smile that broke across my face as I finally reached my destination. He smiled back proudly as he turned to face me.

"Told you, endings are the best part..."

"You're such a weirdo" I replied before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me in closer as we deepened our lip lock.

I never expected our first kiss to be this amazing, or this long. I never wanted it to end. My hands moved up to pull at some of his hair, encouraging him to continue. He moaned slightly and I smiled against his lips. Suddenly the world around us disappeared. It was just Jesse and I. We stood there together, in our happy little place, ignoring everyone around us until I heard the recognizable one of a kind voice from my favorite australian.

"Yo, Shawshank! You and lover boy will have plenty of time for that later. You might want to first acknowledge your father before he has a heart attack at the sight of his daughter clawing at some guy." She loudly interrupted causing Jesse and I to immediately pull away from each other. I looked over to see my father with his mouth slightly open and his eyes in a shocked state.

"Dad, sorry!" I apologized. I felt like a guilty child who just got caught trying to sneak cookies before dinner.

"Right, I, uh, I just wanted to say congratulations Beca. That was an absolutely incredible performance. You must have worked hard." He replied, after finally recomposing himself.

"Thanks, Dad. I did work really hard. About 18 hours a week of dancing and singing between classes. Though I'm not exactly sure what was harder, that or having to deal with the ginormous pain in the ass known as Aubrey." I explained. Thankfully, I reminded myself that this was the first and last year I would have to deal with Aubrey.

Well, I won't keep you. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you, and to give these to you. You deserve it." He smiled as he handed me over a beautiful bouquet of yellow tulips.

"Dad...these, these are beautiful. Thank you." I gushed. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Bec, have fun tonight" He whispered as he hugged me back.

As he made his departure, I turned back to face Jesse.

"Now, where were we?" I whispered seductively. He smiled and broke out into a laugh.

"What? I get it, I suck at being sexy, but do you really have to laugh?" I inquired.

"No, A.) You do not suck at being sexy. It's actually incredibly cute and hot at the same time. And B.) I was laughing because I'm pretty sure that not too long ago, I predicted a certain someone pretty much throwing herself at me. What did I tell you, were gonna be friends. And, if you keep up the sexy act, lovers." He retorted. I couldn't help the eye roll that fell across my face.

"Jesse, don't say lovers" I reminded him before I crashed my lips against his. We picked right back up from where we had left off as we stood in the middle of the aisle while the crowd began to dissipate. Jesse's hands returned back to my hips as he begin to rub small circles against my sides eliciting a soft moan from me.

The months of built up sexual tension between us begin to explode as we finally gave in to what each other wanted. I stood on my tip toes as I tried to add on just a few more inches to my 5 foot 1 inch frame. Jesse finally pulled back slightly and looked down at me. He breathed heavily, ragged gasps of lust escaped from his lips.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. My hands rubbing his cheeks lightly.

"I'm sorry, I just need to calm myself a little. If we keep this up, I'm gonna end up taking you right on the floor. And that is so not how our first time together is going to be. You deserve so much more than that. Not to mention, I haven't even taken you out on a real date. You deserve to be swept off your feet Bec." He explained. His voice full of sincerity and concern. It made him even hotter knowing how much he really cared for me. Even after all the times I had pushed him away. The heat in my lower belly continued to pool and I knew I was going to have to go back to my dorm at some point and at the very least change my underwear. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. For caring about me I mean, I'm not an easy person to deal with. I know I've been a bitch." I explained.

"You've been protecting yourself, I get it. You don't ever have to apologize for that." He replied. I hugged him tightly.

"Do you wanna go to the after-party tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He replied as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"Great, um, do, you mind if we stop by my dorm real quick? I just wanna change clothes." I asked. He smiled and moved his head to kiss my neck gently.

"Need new underwear?" He whispered in my ear as his hand grabbed my ass. I moaned louder than I expected at the motion.

"Yeah, something like that." I replied.

We walked hand and hand into my dorm to retrieve a new outfit, and a wave of relief washed over me as I opened the door to find no sign of Kimmy Jin. Jesse had a seat on my bed as I rummaged through my closet to find a top and my favorite pair of jeans.

I was caught up in trying to find something acceptable when I suddenly felt Jesse wrap his arms around my waist and begin kissing my neck.

"Who cares what you wear? The only person you need to impress is me, and God Damn woman, you look hot as hell in anything." He whispered as his hands roamed my body. The heat in my lower belly immediately returned, not that it had even really left in the first place. I placed my head against his chest and moaned at the feeling of his hands on me more freely this time.

Turning my body around, I melted into him as our lips reconnected. I slowly walked us backwards towards my bed, and he gently laid me down, our lips never loosing contact. His arms stretched above me on either side of me as he tried to keep his weight off of my body. But I wanted to feel him against me. My hands moved from his hair to his waist, begging him to get closer to me. He complied with my wishes. His lips moved from lips to my neck as he began to untuck and unbutton my shirt. I could feel his raging erection pressing lightly against my inner thigh.

"God, why did I wait this long?" I breathed as I struggled out of my top and threw it across my room.

"You were trying to prove a point." He laughed as he kissed at new skin revealed to him for the first time.

"That was stupid." I moaned. His face came back up to mine and he pulled back slightly.

"Beca, I don't want to go all the way tonight, I promised I would first take you out on a proper date. I still intend to hold up that promise. But I knew I was going to go crazy if I didn't get to at least explore a little bit. Do you trust me?" He questioned. His beautiful eyes so full of love.

"Yeah, I trust you." I whispered as I nodded my head.

He leaned back down to kiss me and I felt his hand slide up under my bra to grab at my boobs. I moaned into his mouth and my back arched in response. He took this opportunity to reach behind and unhook. He struggled slightly before I finally felt myself freed from the material. He stared down in amazement and I could feel him grow harder against my leg.

"God, you are so beautiful." He groaned as his hand continued to massage my breasts. My underwear was now completely soaking wet as I bucked my hips into him in response, trying desperately to feel something to help the ache in my lower body.

"Patience is a virtue" He whispered before taking my left breast into his mouth.

"Fuck patience, I need you inside me." I almost yelled. My body was screaming for release at this point.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I noticed his hands make their way down south, and after what felt like an eternity, finally begin to undo the button on my pants. He was doing this maddeningly slow of course, and I decided he needed help. With my lips on his, I moved my hand down, gently grazing his, to help with the process. He of course brushed it away and I whimpered slightly. He popped the button off and pushed the zipper down. I lifted my hips and he slowly shrugged them off my lower body. This time though, that was my fault, as the skinny jeans hugged my body. I silently cursed myself for not wearing something easier. The thought immediately left my mind however as I felt a single finger slide across the inside of my underwear and hit my clit. I gasped and just about finished on impact.

"Fuck" I whispered. I wanted that feeling again.

"Jesus I didn't know it was possible for you to be this wet." He groaned.

"Jesse I can't wait any longer, I trust you, but if you don't do something soon, I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands." I begged. He paused and looked up at me as if the hottest words he had ever heard just fell from my lips.

"Dude, please!" I cried out in defeat.

His lips found their way back to mine as his hand rubbed against me. He slid one finger in easily as I gasped.

"Babe, I'm gonna need more than that." I stated. He complied immediately, slipping another finger in, and beginning to pump.

My head hit the back of my pillow, and I immediately lost my ability to speak. My breath came out in ragged gasps as I allowed my body to fully feel everything that was happening in the moment.

"Yes, yes" I whispered as his lips moved from my mouth to my shoulder. His thumb soon found my sweet bundle of nerves and began to massage. I practically screamed at the pleasure that surged through my body. I wasn't going to last another minute.

I felt the pleasure build until it all came crashing down on me. I pushed into his fingers as fast as could manage and my eyes screwed shut. It was the most delicious experience. Curse words softly escaped my lips as I rode the wave for as long as I possibly could. Finally, I had to admit it was over. My body relaxed fully and he removed his fingers from inside of me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." I gushed as I covered his face with kisses.

"Bec, you do not have to thank me for that. You gave me your body, I should be thanking you." He responded as he moved a few stray hairs from my face.

"Can I help you now?" I asked, a sly grin across my face. He shook his head before leaning down to kiss my forehead. I was completely confused.

"Dude you just gave me the best orgasm of my life and you want nothing in return?" I asked. Clearly he didn't understand what I was offering. No red blooded man could turn it down.

"No, tonight was about you. Making you feel good. I wanted you to know that you were safe with me, that you could let your guard down. I'm definitely gonna need to go take one hell of a cold shower after this, your gasps, moans, all of your delicious sounds, your body, is going to assault my brain for the rest of my life. But I'm not giving in, tonight is about you. We can focus on me next time." He explained. A slight blush spread across my cheeks at his words, and I felt myself falling completely head over heals for the nerd.

"You're a weirdo, you know that?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm your weirdo." He smiled.

"I'm gonna go shower Bec, get dressed and we'll head out. Were already 30 minutes late." He explained as he removed himself from me.

"It was worth every delicious minute."


	2. I'm on Fire

I couldn't remember the last time I wore a dress. I, Beca Mitchell, didn't own dresses. But on a shopping trip with Chloe the other week (Yet another thing I didn't do) she had found what she called the "perfect little black dress" Apparently, little black dresses were a thing. I sucked it up and bought it just to shut her up. And when I got home that evening, I hung it up in my closet knowing I would never think twice about it. That is, until tonight.

I slipped into the tight, strapless dress that pushed my chest up and hugged me in all the right places. I had to admit, I didn't look quite as awkward in a dress as I would have imagined. I finished putting on my minimal amount of make up and was sitting on the bed putting my sandals on when Jesse walked back into the room all fresh and clean.

"Hey, I'm all set." I smiled.

"Oh shit..." He blurted out. I looked myself up and down, and then back at him.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked. He walked over to me and gently swung his arms around my waist.

"Woman you're going to torture me all night in that dress. I'm beginning to think I'm just destined to walk around with a raging hard on all night long." He whispered as he began to kiss my neck. My body immediately responded to his touch and my lips found his once again without even thinking of the consequences.

He lifted me up into his arms before placing me down on top of my desk. We continued our lip lock as my arms wrapped around his neck and I sucked his bottom lip into mine. His hand reached down to slip inside my dress and rub my thigh. I moaned lightly before grabbing at it.

"Jess, we can't...we have to go." I whispered. He groaned, but quickly removed his hand, and placed his forehead against mine. I looked up at him, both of us breathing heavily.

"I swear I'm not some sex crazed maniac all the time. I just want you so much." He explained as his thumbs rubbed over my cheeks.

"Boy if you want to stay here all night and do nothing but have incredibly hott sex, I am not going to stop you." I encouraged him. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. Maybe if we hadn't waited so long, it wouldn't have been as bad, but as it was, here we were.

"Believe me, it's the most tempting thing in the world. But I am going to respect you Beca. Not to mention, you and I are have got to get to the Treble house at some point. I just need to think of anything but you and your incredible body. Which is going to be impossible." He explained to me. I felt for him. At least I could hide my arousal.

"Okay, let's go then. And tonight, whenever you want to think of me, think of Aubrey projectile vomiting across the stage at the ICAA's last year." I suggested as I slipped off the desk and grabbed my purse. He grimaced at the description.

"Yeah, I think that should work." He sighed as he kissed me on the top of my head and we walked out of my room hand in hand.

* * *

"Giiirlll, how many times did you two go at it? The party started an hour ago!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed as Jesse and I entered the Treble House. The party was well underway as I looked around and saw everyone drinking, swimming, singing, and dancing. I looked over at Jesse and he smiled at me.

"I'm gonna grab a drink and check in with the boys, catch up with you in a bit?" He questioned. His voice soft over the loud music through out the house. I nodded my head and kissed him lightly on the lips. I could hear him yelling "VOMIT! VOMIT! VOMIT!" to himself as he walked away causing me to laugh. When I looked up, Fat Amy had joined Cynthia Rose.

"I would hope with you two flat butts being a damn hour late that you had enough sex to last you the weekend!" Amy suggested.

"Girl I asked her the same thing! She still hasn't given it up!" Cynthia explained.

"Okay you guys can stop now. We went at it a total of zero times. Happy?" I smirked. They both pulled their heads back slightly and looked at me with complete confusion displayed across their faces. I laughed and began to head to make myself a drink.

"Woah! Hold up! If you didn't bone each other, then what the hell took so long? And since when do you wear dresses?!" Amy inquired once more. I stopped in my tracks, turned my head back and smiled.

"I'll leave that one up to your imagination." I explained before turning back around and heading over to the makeshift bar.

* * *

I grabbed a cup and began pouring some Malibu, Juice, and Sprite when I felt arms wrap around me and a squeel erupt from someone's lips.

"Baby! You finally made it!" She exclaimed. Chloe. Without a doubt. I would recognize the high pitch anywhere. I turned around to face her and give her a hug.

"Hey Chlo, of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I responded.

"Beca, so different from the hard ass I first met." She laughed as her arms hung around my neck and she swayed back and forth, obviously tipsy.

"What have you been drinking tonight missy?" I questioned as I took a sip from her cup. Tastes of Whiskey and some type of fruity juice infiltrated my mouth.

"A Southern Belle, sooo yummy!" She sang.

"Listen, Beca, I'm totally sober of course."

"Of course" I agreed as I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"And so I wanted to ask you..."

"Chloe, Jesse and I did not have sex tonight." I answered before the questioned could even be brought up. She looked at me quizzically.

"Dude, I don't care about that. Though I've always thought you should have jumped on that horse months ago!" She bluntly stated. My mouth fell open from shock as I laughed loudly. I loved drunk people, their honesty was always refreshing.

"Beca I want you to move in with me this year. I'm getting an apartment in New Haven this summer and I need a roommate. Aubrey got some Broadway internship, the lucky bitch, and so she's moving to New York. I mean I totally get it if you want to shack up with homebody and treble bone every night, however, should you take me up on this offer, you can have him over to our place whenever you choose. And I'm just saying, sex in a real bed as apposed to the so called beds they provide in the dorms is way more comfortable. So, you got that going for you." She explained.

I couldn't believe this was my life. I was not a girly person, in fact, I hated girls. Hated fashion, hated the drama, hated forming close relationships with anybody. But things had changed so much this year. These girls were different. Sure there was still drama, though with the new revelation that Aubrey was fleeing the state, I was hopeful that might tone it down. I had found a group of girls that I could be myself around. There was no pressure to conform, we were all weird in our own ways. I had finally found a group that didn't pressure me to open up more than I could. If I wanted to be the sarcastic hard ass, people accepted that that was my personality. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Maybe LA wasn't the end all be all of my life.

"Yes Chloe, I'll be your roommate. Just as long as were clear that I am forever going to hate your perkiness. Especially in the mornings." I answered. Her face lit up like a 5 year old on Christmas morning and she hugged me tightly.

"Beca Mitchell I love you! I'm so excited!" She gushed.

"Chloe Beale you're one of the few people I can tolerate on a daily basis" I responded. She laughed as she toasted her cup with mine and grabbed me by the hand.

"Come on, there's a rap battle happening in the living room and I know you're going to kick ass at it!" She exclaimed as we headed through the swarm of party goers.

* * *

*Jesse POV*

I looked down at my watch and saw it was 2:15am. I hadn't seen Beca in over an hour and the whole vomit scene that continued to replay over and over in my head as I tried to block her image out was really starting to get old. I was ready to head out and hopefully head back to the dorms and spend the night together. Just sleeping of course. I looked down at my pants. Sleeping, just sleeping, don't get any other ideas.

I traveled through the house, it was still pretty packed for being as late as it was. But as I looked from person to person, I found no sight of her. I had texted her about 20 minutes ago and looked down at my phone. Still no response. I picked up the phone and called her. But after 5 rings, it went to voicemail.

"Hey guys, it's Beca. It's 2012, hang up and text me."

I groaned as the frustration of not finding her continued to grow. I went to turn around and bumped straight into Chloe.

"Chloe! Sorry, listen have you seen Beca? I've been looking for her everywhere." I explained.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. The music drowning my voice out.

"BECA! WHERE IS SHE?!" I restated.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in about an hour. The last time was downstairs in the basement. She and Stacie were playing Dance, Dance, Revolution. She's around here somewhere though, I'm sure we'll find her. I'll go check the bathrooms." She suggested. I nodded my head and moved passed her as I decided to head outside and look. No sign of her on the balcony, the pool, or the hot tub. I turned around to see Chloe heading my way.

"Hey! We found her. She's upstairs, but umm...yeah were gonna need your help" She explained as she turned around and I followed her back inside. I couldn't possibly understand what they would need my help with as I headed up the stairs behind Chloe. I made a left turn and faced the closed door leading to the bathroom. Chloe stopped and faced me.

"Cynthia Rose went to use the bathroom and found her in here. She's blacked out Jess, about the only way were sure she's still alive is she's still breathing. Amy mentioned something about taking shots with her. I don't know, I don't know how much she's had to drink. I'm just giving you a heads up." She told me. I couldn't comprehend anything I was hearing. It wasn't like Beca to get out of control like that. But then again, I really didn't know much about Beca as I would have wanted to. I didn't know why she was resistant to let anyone into her life, what had happened to her mother, hell I didn't even know her birthdate.

I opened the door to find her body splayed out across the floor. Her flowing chestnut hair out of the bun she had earlier and covering her face. She didn't move her body an inch. The only movement to be seeing was the rising and falling of her chest. She looked like she was just sleeping peacefully.

"Beca?" I questioned.

Nothing.

"Bec, it's Jesse. Come on, it's time to go home. We'll get you into bed." I suggested.

Nothing.

"Beca I need you to stand up, come on." I continued, this time shaking her to try and wake her up.

Finally, her hand slightly swatted at me.

"Bec?"

"I fine" She answered, still not moving.

"Beca we need to go."

She continued to lay there not moving. I was getting nowhere. It was time to do something.

"Okay, were going now." I stated before I picked her up. I moved her onto her back as one arm went under her head and the other hand under her knees. I felt complete embarrassment for her as I carried her out of the small bathroom. She put her arms against my neck and rested her head on my chest. Her eyes never opening.

"Benji!" I called as I saw my roommate at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Can you help me get her out of here? I need you to grab my car keys from my pocket, and open the door please. I may also need some help getting her into the car."

"Yep, I'm on it." He immediately complied, asking no questions.

Step by step I carried her down and out into the warm night. Her hand grabbed a fistful of my shirt as I shifted her weight and hoisted her back up into my arms again.

"Bec, were at the car, I'm gonna put you down for just a second and help you in. Stay with me." I instructed as I gently eased her down into a standing position. Unfortunately for her, her legs couldn't support her and she immediately began to collapse. I picked her up just in time and helped her in. Her head fell to the side and she laid in the passenger seat perfectly still. I was still in complete shock at the events that were unfolding in front of me.

"Thanks Benji, can you just let everybody know she's fine, I'll talk to guys tomorrow. I'm gonna spend the night with her in case anything happens." I explained.

"Yeah, sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied before heading back to the house.

We got back to the dorms and I headed to the passenger side of the door to retrieve my...my what? My girlfriend? My friend with benefits? Hell, I didn't even know what we were.

I opened the door to find her still passed out. I undid her seatbelt and knelt down to remove some hair from her face. Her breath came out steady and even smelling of nothing but liquor.

"Beca...can you open your eyes for me? Come on." I coaxed as I sat her up. Her eyes fluttered as she lifted her head and gazed up at me. She broke into a slight smile before her head fell straight into my chest.

I picked her up and carried her inside. We walked into my dorm and I glanced over at the clock. 3:45am. It had taken us an hour and a half to get everything situated. I laid her down into the bed and looked down at her. She looked insanely peaceful. I didn't have the slightest clue how I was going to explain this to her in the morning. I just prayed it was a one time thing. She was really short after all, and...had we even eaten anything for dinner? Shit.

I kissed her on the forehead before climbing into bed and falling asleep next to her.


	3. Bloodstream

My eyes fluttered slightly before opening fully. I laid in bed completely unsure of where I was. It should be said, that I am an amazing sleeper. Always have been. According to my father, I began sleeping through the night at 5 weeks old, and took naps every day up until I was 6. I rarely ever got up in the middle of the night, and when I did arise, it was usually because something woke me up. A sound, or a feeling. This time, it was the unbelievable pounding in my head that caused me to wake at only 7:58 in the morning.

My eyes scanned around the room as an excruciating throbbing in my head was brought to my full attention. I finally realized I was in Jesse's dorm. I looked down and saw an arm wrapped around my small frame. I couldn't look at the face that belonged to it without turning my whole body. I'm just going to assume it belongs to Jesse.

Holy fuck, what happened last night?! I laid there, trying desperately to remember last night. How the hell did I get home? Did Jesse and I have sex? Did I black out?! The honest to God last thing I can remember is the girls and I winning the rap battle with our rendition of "Push it" by Salt n Pepa. I smiled at the memory of Fat Amy's insane dance moves. My smile didn't last long however, as my thoughts were replaced with complete humiliation. The only logical explanation was that I had blacked out. For that to have happened though, it meant I had to have drank an obscene amount of alcohol. Sure, I've been drunk before after a couple drinks, but all I could think of was that I must have been pounding back shots and mixed drinks all night. My head was killing me and I was desperate for a shower.

I removed Jesse's arm from my body as gently as I could. Then, with as little disturbance to the mattress as possible, I eased my way out of the bed. I stood up and looked down at him. Still sleeping. I breathed a sigh of relief. I grabbed my sandals and purse, and slipped out of his dorm as quietly as possible, sending a mass text to the girls as I completed my walk of shame back to my dorm.

" _Yeah if somebody could give me a recap of what the hell happened to me last night starting after the rap battle, that would be awesome. Thanks."_

* * *

_"If you gave me a chance I'll take it_

_It's a shot in the dark_

_but I'll make it_

_when I am with you_

_there's no place I'd rather be"_

I was back in my room trying to make a mashup between Clean Bandit's "Rather Be" and Steve Aoki's "Delirious" when I felt a tap on my shoulder that caused me to jump slightly. I spun around to see Jesse standing in front of me.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby" He greeted.

"Hey Prince Charming" I responded as I kissed him lightly on the lips. Kimmy Jin rolled her eyes and groaned, giving me a dirty look before leaving our room and slamming the door shut. I looked back towards Jesse and shrugged. He kissed me once more before sitting on my bed and taking my hands in his.

"I missed you this morning, sucked waking up alone." He stated, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed and leaned back in my chair.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was really in need of a shower and some clean clothes." I explained. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was feeling completely humiliated this morning, I knew I needed to apologize.

"I'm really sorry about last night." I admitted.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" He questioned.

"Um, not really sure. I'd have to know exactly what happened last night first. But I'm going to assume seeing as I have no recollection of last night, that I didn't make the best choices. And somehow I ended up safe in your bed, so I'm also going to assume that you helped take care of me and got me home safely." I explained.

"Jesse...didwehavesexlastnight?" I blurted out as quickly as possible. He laughed.

"No, no Bec we didn't have sex last night. We...had some fun together before we left for the party, and then we met up with our friends, we got separated for quite a while, which is when I'm assuming you were pounding shots like a champ. And then the girls found you passed out in one of the upstairs bathrooms and I carried you home. We went straight to bed. Believe me, when you and I have sex, were both going to be conscious." He stated, giving me the play by play of last nights activities. I put my head in my hands and laughed, horrified at the description.

"So you didn't see me table dancing then?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, I...wait what?! You did what?!" He questioned.

"Well according to Amy, after my 5th round of going shot for shot with her, I thought it was a great time to table dance. I have no proof of doing this, but I'm going to take her word for it." I informed him as I came over to the bed to sit next to him.

"Please tell me someone got video. Kinda glad I didn't see it in person. I would have been dragging you to the nearest empty room to take advantage of you." He smirked as his lips found mine. I smiled into the kiss and pushed Jesse back onto my bed before I situated myself on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Come 'mere gorgeous." He whispered as he pulled my body down to him.

I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks. Nobody has ever made me feel the way Jesse does. College was proving to surprise me at every turn. In high school, guys like Jesse didn't exist. They were total creeps who only looked at you if you were blonde and hott. I was a 5'1 brunette who hated socializing and wore jeans and toms everywhere I went. I was never the first choice. Until now.

"Hey..." I began as I pulled back from him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"What are we?" I asked him, point blank. He sighed.

"Well, I'm hoping you're my girlfriend. I'm hoping that I get to have you all to myself, to kiss, and touch, and love. But if that scares you, we can-"

"No. It's perfect, you're perfect. Some days, I feel like I don't even deserve you. Thank you, for not giving up on me." I replied. When words failed me, I bent down to continue showing him how much he meant to me.

"We'll have plenty of time to continue this tonight beautiful, but for now, I need you to go pack a bag." I heard him say as I kissed along his neck and ran my fingers over his chest. I was completely confused by the statement. I pulled my face back to look at him.

"I'm sorry?" I queried.

"We have our first date tonight, I'm taking you out for a night on the town. I meant to say it earlier, but we got a little distracted. And as much as I'm loving having you on top of me, we really do have to get moving, because we have reservations and traffic heading to Manhattan on a Saturday afternoon is going to be murder." He casually mentioned. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Manhattan!?" I practically yelled.

"I told you I was gonna sweep you off your feet...now get packing, we have a hotel room to check into. I'm gonna go run back to my dorm real quick and grab my stuff. I should be back in about 25 minutes to get you." He reminded me as he gently kissed me on my lips and headed out.

My head was swirling as all kinds of ideas about what we would be doing tonight in the city came to mind. I couldn't stop smiling as I looked around the room and tried to think of everything I needed. For some reason, the flowers my father had gotten for me the night before caught my eye and I noticed something I hadn't the previous night. A note. I walked over to the vase and picked it up.

_Beca-_

_I am so incredibly proud of you. You did all I asked of you this year, and really put effort into it. Thank you. As promised, since your year is up, I am upholding my end of the deal. We need to get everything ready for your move to LA. Call me this weekend and we can arrange a get together to discuss the details. Love you always kiddo, Dad._

Shit. I looked over the note once more. Maybe moving to LA was no longer my dream...


	4. Was my girl

I stood in front of my closet pacing back and forth. I had 25 minutes to pick out an outfit out for the evening, a pair of pajamas, and an outfit for tomorrow.

Shit.

I let out a huge sigh as I realized that I didn't even have any time to call somebody up and beg them to let me borrow an outfit. Hell even if I did have time, nobody was even close to my size in height. I'd be swimming in any of the girls clothes. There was no time, I just had to go with something I had. But as I did have a boyfriend now, and would presumably be going out more, it probably didn't hurt to do some shopping for a bit of a classier wardrobe. By myself of course, I knew better than to take anyone with me for fear of having to be treated like dress up Barbie.

I grabbed a couple thongs, a bra, a random t-shirt, and some boy shorts, and threw them in the suitcase. My jeans, toms, and two purple tank tops I could layer went in after. But I still didn't have an outfit for tonight.

Finally I spotted the only item of clothing I owned close enough to a dress. My cream colored long dress top with the maroon stripes. I grabbed it along with my maroon leggings and packed them in. After the deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, perfume, make up, and shoes, I zipped the bag and pulled it upward. God, I could feel myself turning more and more into a girl who cared with every second I spent with the Bellas.

I grabbed my keys and bag and headed out. Goosebumps danced across my arms as my nerves set in. This was it. A weekend alone with Jesse. I'd never been alone with a guy for the weekend. I couldn't help but think about how utterly ridiculous I sounded right about now. Seriously Beca? Pull it together for God's sake. It's Jesse. You pushed him away relentlessly, you screamed at him, and just last night he had to carry your drunk ass home. And he's still hanging around. You have nothing to be nervous about.

I headed outside to find him leaning against his car. He caught sight of me as I came closer to view and he straightened up before opening the car door for me.

"M'lady" He remarked as he gestured towards the door. I shook my head.

"Weirdo" I laughed as I handed him my bag and headed in the car. My phone vibrated and I looked down to see I had missed 3 text messages.

" _Don't forget the condoms!"-Cynthia Rose_

_"Shawshank better get some sexual healing! Just saying..."-Fat Amy_

_"Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)_

_PS-Have fun_

_PPS-I love you :)"-Chloe_

I smirked at the texts before putting my phone in the console and turning to look at Jesse.

"Hey" He stated with a smile.

"Hi" I replied.

"You look beautiful Bec" He sincerely mentioned.

"Thanks, I'm kind of nervous, that black dress I wore last night is the only dress I own. I hope were not going anywhere too fancy." I admitted.

"You look perfect, I promise." He reassured me as he bucked his seat belt and started the car.

He pulled the car out, and we were off, headed to take the interstate straight to New York. I allowed my head to rest against the window as a comfortable silence settled in between us.

"So, I was thinking" He began as he glanced over to me.

"An hour and a half in the car together, we just started officially dating, we should play a game." He suggested. I glanced over at him with a panic stricken face.

"I don't play games." I flatly explained. This of course elicited a laugh from him.

"I ask you a question, you ask me a question. It's simple!" He assured me. I tossed the idea around in my head for a few seconds before finally caving. How else were we going to get to know each other?

"Okay, I'll start with something simple, first concert?" He asked. I groaned and threw my head back, my hands covering my face.

"No, new question, please!" I groaned.

"Oh no, now I'm really curious! Give it up Mitchell, come on!" He laughed, eager for my response. I took a deep breath.

"Okay fine, it was Craig David. I was in 5th grade and thought he had the smoothest voice I had ever heard. There." I finally admitted as he burst out in laughter.

"No, seriously, it's not that bad. I honestly was expecting more along the lines of NSYNC or Britney. Craig David, that's cute." He mused.

"Right, thanks. Your turn...what are your parents names?" I questioned.

"Bill and Julie Swanson. I also have a younger sister, Amanda, who is 15." He explained. I smiled lightly, trying to imagine what his family would be like. Wholesome and Sweet were the first 2 words that came to mind.

"Alright, next question. Who are you listening to underneath those headphones all the time?" Now it was my time to laugh.

"Ummm, a lot of people. Mostly David Guetta, but I also like Sia, Mumford and Sons, Bon Iver, Calvin Harris, Avicii. It all depends on my mood." I informed him.

We continued our banter through our drive as we crossed the bridge into New York City. I sighed deeply as I took in all the sights. No matter how many times I visited, I swore the city was like entering a different country. Each time there was something new to explore, and it never failed to take my breath away. The Empire State Building, Times Square, The Statue of Liberty, Broadway, the Museums, there was no other place in the world quite like New York.

"Amazed?" He simply questioned, noticing my completely glazed over look as I gawked at all the sights coming into view.

"Always, New York is one of my favorite places in the world." I replied, my voice slightly lower this time.

"Lucky guess of mine..."He answered before leaning over to kiss me quickly as we sat at a red light.

"We should be at the hotel in about 15 minutes." He whispered, his lips still hovering close to mine. I nodded my head as I kissed him again before the light could change.

* * *

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure out how the hell you afforded this room, were less than 10 flipping blocks from Broadway Jesse!" I gushed as I paced around our hotel room in amazement. I opened the blinds to let some light in and try and see our views.

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets." He smiled as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"Now, why don't you go run a hot bath, maybe add in some bubbles. I'm going to pour you a glass of wine and you can just unwind for a little bit. I was thinking we could go grab some Chinese tonight and then I have just one more surprise up my sleeve for you." He explained to me. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes. Jesse's love for me was crystal clear. I might not ever understand why he took a chance on me, or why he fought for me and never gave up. I just accepted that I was the luckiest girl in the world. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, not ever wanting to let go. For the first time in 10 years, I felt safe.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You're welcome. You deserve it." He reminded me as he kissed me lightly on the nose.

I grabbed a towel, and my glass of wine and headed into the bathroom ready to relax completely while the sounds of Ryan Adams played through my headphones.

I must have been completely distracted as I practiced my relaxation, because I never even heard him slip in. But as I unplugged the drain and headed out of the tub, I noticed a beautiful maroon colored spaghetti strap knee length dress sitting on the toilet. Complete with gold chandelier earrings, and some new gold sandals. I picked up the note that lay on top of it.

_"I know this trip was a huge last minute surprise to you, and I thought you might want have wanted something new to wear to celebrate the occasion. So I sent Chloe out on a mission. I hope you don't completely hate it, I know you'll look beautiful. Can't wait to see it on you. Xoxo"_

For the second time that night, I felt myself wanting to cry at my boyfriend's generosity. And I would have to thank Chloe, she didn't pick out anything pink, or heels.

I dried myself off, and slipped into the dress, thankful that I had packed a strapless bra. After assembling myself, I ran a brush through my hair before placing it into a bun. I looked into the mirror and approved of the few pieces of hair that fell in front of my face.

After a few last minute touches of perfume and deodorant, I looked myself over once more in the mirror and told myself this was as good as it was going to get.

I opened the door to find Jesse laying on the bed watching TV in a pair of dark wash jeans and a button down tucked inside of his pants. He immediately sat up as I walked out and just sat there staring at me. I smiled as a blush started in my chest and crept up into my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm staring, I just can't get over how beautiful you are..."He whispered as his voice cracked slightly.

"There you are, behind the make up, the angry ear spike, behind the sarcasm, I see you Beca Mitchell, and you are so much more than beautiful." He reminded me as I stood in front of him, our hands locked together. Not knowing what else to do, I kissed him.

"Thank you for making me feel like a real woman for a night." I whispered. Not trusting myself to talk fully for fear of crying in front of him.

Jesse stood up and took my hand as we walked towards the door.

"After you, Miss."

* * *

He opened the hotel room door and pushed it in with his foot as he carried me across in his arms. He spun us around a few times before laying us down on the bed. He got up to remove his jacket before coming back and laying down next to me.

"Come 'mere" I breathed as I pulled him closer to me. I needed to show my love for this man in every single way possible. After an awesome meal at an authentic Chinese restaurant, Jesse had revealed the big surprise. He had bought us tickets that night to see "Newsies" on Broadway. And after an incredible evening of laughing, singing, and touring the city, it was time to really spend time together, to give this man every inch of myself.

I straddled his waist almost immediately as I bent down to shower him with kisses.

"Right to the point huh? My kind of woman..." He joked as his hands instantly found my waist.

I pulled my head back and smiled at him as I allowed the straps of my dress to fall past my shoulders.

"I'm all yours tonight, all yours." I declared. He took a deep breath before flipping me over to my back. His lips quickly found my neck and chest as his hands roamed. Instinctively, my legs spread wider as his legs settled between mine. I could feel his arousal, his body responding favorably to mine.

"Jess..." I moaned as his hand reached up inside of my dress to rub soft circles at the tip of my thigh. Without thinking, my hips bucked up into his causing him to groan.

"Not so fast little one, were taking this nice and slow, I am going to discover every inch of you tonight. I'm going to kiss every part of your body, going to find out what makes you moan, and make you feel so good you'll be screaming well into the morning." He breathed as he continued to slather my chest with kisses. I practically came at the sound of his words.

Our mouths connected and said everything our words couldn't The only sounds to be heard were our heavy breaths as we panted, lust dripping from inside of us.

I sat up underneath him and undid his buttons. His shirt opened up revealing his white t-shirt underneath. I made quick work of both of them and threw them to the side. He came back down to me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I get to make love to the woman of my dreams tonight." He informed me.

"Jesse..."I uttered.

"It's my...I mean I...It's...I'm a..." I continued to stutter.

"Have you ever done this before?" I questioned. Humiliated at the fact that I was still a virgin.

"Just a couple times. Girlfriend in High School. But my feelings for her were nothing like the overwhelming feelings I have for you." He explained as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

"Just...go slow...please? I'm new at this." I finally admitted.

"You can tell me to stop at any point Bec, I promise. We'll take it at whatever pace you need the entire time, entire time." He whispered.

I nodded my head as my hand snaked up to his neck and I pulled him back down to me.

My arousal continued to pool as I could feel my entire bottom half soaked in my fluids. I grabbed Jesse's hand and pushed it down south hoping he would get the memo. Thankfully, he did.

He reached down and pulled at the fabric as I lifted my hips to help. He slid them off easily and threw them onto the floor.

"So wet, so excited." He groaned as he slid a finger through my folds. I moaned loudly as my hips bucked into his finger on their own accord.

There were still way too many articles of clothing on us as I went to work ridding him of his jeans. Pushing them down and off his body, the tent in his boxers gave my performance a standing ovation.

As quickly as his pants hit the floor, my new dress and bra joined them. I once again straddled his waist, this time time completely naked, as he lay back clad only in his boxers.

I hovered above him, his eyes locked on mine. I watched as he simply stared me up and down, taking all of me in. Without even realizing it, my head turned to the side and my arms began to reach up to cover my chest.

"Don't you dare." He croaked as he gently grabbed my hands back.

"Beca, you will never even begin to understand your beauty. You are so flawless, curves in all the right places, a perfect stomach, breasts that have never been touched. I am in awe of you, in awe of your body, your selfless nature. You're incredible." He gushed, praising every piece of me.

"Jesse I'm ready, please make love to me..." I begged.

He gently rolled me over so that I was once more on my back, completely sheathed by him.

I pulled down his boxers, finally exposing all of him to me. As a virgin, I really had nothing to compare him to, nor did I have any prior expectations. But as I laid there, completely ready for him, a small part of me winced. He was bigger than expected. I saw him lean over to reach for a condom, when I gently reached for his arm and shook my head.

"What, are you telling me you're ready to be a parent?" He questioned, causing me to laugh.

"No, I'm telling you I'm on the pill. I went a few weeks ago to Health Services and got all situated." I explained to him. A smile crept across his face and he settled himself in between my legs before leaning down to move some hair out of my face.

"I'll fit, I promise" He reassured me, knowing exactly what I was thinking before I could open my mouth.

"I'm ready." I announced.

"It might hurt a little, just hold onto me. And remember, we can always stop if it hurts." He reminded me, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded my head, and he placed his forehead on top of mine, our eyes fully locked onto each other as he gently pushed himself into me.

It honestly didn't feel that bad, and then I realized it was because he hadn't gotten very far. As he pushed in further and further, the pain built and built.

I simultaneously gasped and screamed out as my head hit the back of the pillow, and not in a good way.

"Beca I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, we can stop. It's okay." He cooed as he trailed kisses up and down my neck. I shook my head in protest.

"I just need to get the pain over with, I'm okay. Please keep going." I assured him. He wasn't buying it as his head fell slightly to the side.

"I can't watch myself hurt you." He muttered dejectedly. I brought my hands up to his face.

"It's only gonna hurt for a little bit, it's my first time, it's to be expected. You can make me forget about the pain after, I promise." I encouraged him.

"Please, I need you Jesse."

That seemed to to be the encouragement he needed as he brought his body back down to me and began to kiss me again. Though his lower region remained still, half of him still inside of me. My body began to warm up again, and I squeezed his waist to encourage him. He complied slowly as he pumped in and out of me lightly. As he built up his momentum, he pushed out before fulling slamming into me, pushing right through my barrier.

I yelped out in pain as he immediately lowered his face to kiss my neck and chest and massage my breasts with his hands. I laid there, slightly tearing up, as I regained oxygen into my lungs and allowed my body time to adjust to having him inside of me.

We laid there, waiting. And after a few seconds, my eyes began scanning the room trying to think of anything but the pain.

"So...how's your mom?" I finally spoke, trying to add in some humor. He simply looked at me, totally unsure of how to respond to that as he laid on top of me.

I bust out laughing, finally ready to continue with things.

"Straight up weirdo, straight up weirdo Beca." He grumbled before finally getting back into things.

He began to pump and I wrapped my legs around his back. Okay, this wasn't as bad as the beginning, this was...this was good. No, scratch that, this was really good.

I moaned when I felt him hit the right spot.

"There?" He breathed. I was about to say something, nod, do anything that let him now it was right when he hit into again. I simply moaned.

"Yeah..." I finally breathed out.

I could feel him begin to speed up, a sign that I assumed meant he was getting closer. As he continued to speed up, he continued to hit in to my pressure point, harder and harder each time. My back began to arch, and soon my hips were rising to match his thrusts.

"Oh God...you feel so good, please don't stop, don't fucking stop." I screamed as my orgasm built, taking me to a state of pure bliss.

He pumped in two more times before sending me completely over the edge. I eyes slammed shut and I screamed out as he groaned and filled me completely.

His head rested into the crook of my neck as he breathed heavily and I came down from my first orgasm of the night.

"Okay, let's do that again..."


End file.
